


Kindness of the Enemy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Avengers Tower, Feels, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Loki's sexy with handcuffs, Post-Avengers, Slash, Suggestiveness, Tony Stark is cool when he's pissed, Tumblr, if you want it to be, light aghast, response to a sexy post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki asks for that drink. Tony gives it to him. The team for once agrees with Tony's methods, even if silently. Tony's alcohol goes to good use... Loki is in handcuffs. This sort of stuff. Written because of a tumblr post – please see notes at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness of the Enemy

From the hole in the concrete, which the green beast had smashed using his body, Loki struggled to get up. His immortal body was broken and he could hear the noise of his bones cracking as they readjusted and healed thanks to his magic working quickly. 

The pain was so blinding that he barely noticed as time passed, the battle was lost and the entire team of Avengers stormed into the living room of Stark’s tower. 

He was almost surprised when his vision adjusted on the Earth’s mightiest heroes. He had neither heard nor felt them until they were lined up in an angry semi-circle around him, pissed off as hell.

Barton, the little assassin, which Loki had picked up a few days, pulled his bow and pointed an arrow at one of Loki’s eyes. For brief moment the demi-god wondered what the impact might feel like from such a short distance but he forced his thoughts to return to the present and regard his enemies. 

“If it’s all the same to you… I will have that drink now,” he said in an attempt to cover the bitterness and indicate resignation at the same time.

Truly there was no point to take any more beating from his brother’s mortal bunch. Everything was lost for now. He preferred to remain as intact as possible, and muster every bit of remaining strength for when the Chitauri went after him.

It was Thor who snorted first and pushed through the group to his brother’s side, a pair of Asgardian-made handcuffs already in his hands. 

So quick and ready to chain his own brother, Loki thought bitterly, watching Thor’s stormy, dissatisfied expression. No wonder, Loki was convinced that Thor had never truly loved him beyond the pretence. 

“Are those going to hold him,” Clint grunted with resentment.

“Aye, they will,” Thor fastened Loki’s wrists together with a bit more force than necessary.

Loki noticed the awkwardness of his golden brother’s movements, no doubt affected by the wound his cursed knife had made earlier. It brought Loki some small sense of satisfaction to know he had managed to cause pain. Not just to Thor, but to the entire realm. Seeing the grim faces of the Avengers was rewarding enough, knowing that the destruction he had caused would be remembered by mortals and that they would no doubt curse his name, yet remember him as more than just his brother’s shadow. 

It was all worth it in the end, the pain, the loss, no doubt the punishment and the persecution, that was to follow.

“If they don’t hold him,” the woman interjected, her eyes cold yet poisonous on him as she spoke slowly and articulately, “then we’ll let the Hulk play with him a bit more.”

“HULK SMASH!” the green beast made himself known as if on cue.

Loki couldn’t quite supress a violent shiver, but it didn’t matter. Even as he was shivering he turned his bright green eyes to the Black Widow and remembered their earlier exchange in the mortal’s flying castle. She had claimed that his words had not affected her, that she had received the information she had been seeking. 

However Loki knew better than that – he knew he had hit her where it hurt. He had enough experience pretending to be unaffected to know when someone was pulling the same trick. And he could see it now beneath the mask on her face – the disdain she felt and the relief that he was soon going to stop being a threat to the gentle pulp beneath her black shell.

“No more smashing, Hulk,” it was the Captain and his annoyingly virtuous voice. 

The man in the ridiculous stars and stripes costume put a friendly hand on the green monster’s enormous biceps and while the Hulk growled and huffed so hard in the Captain’s face, that it made his ash-blond locks fly back, the man stood his ground. Miraculously the beast seemed to calm down.

“Guys,” the man of iron stepped forward, spreading his metal covered hands in a gesture, which suggested that he was used to being the centre of attention and was once again commanding it. “Just one more thing. I believe our guest asked for a drink.”

Everyone stared at him as if he had grown another head. 

“You offered,” Loki reminded him softly.

“Yes. Indeed. I did,” Stark turned to Loki and stared at him. His dark brown gaze was so intent that Loki just knew that nothing good would come out of it.

Just as he was contemplating the extent of cruelty that this soft mortal creature might be capable of, Iron man went across the room to the bar, which was intact by the destruction around.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?!” Hawkeye shouted, wrongly channelling his anger and frustration at his teammate. It gave Loki another wave of satisfaction to know how much he had unhinged the perfect soldier. It didn’t matter if they would torture him. Let the man of iron try his best. Loki was far from being scared by the likes of him.

Or at least, that’s what he told himself as he passively sat on the floor, shackled and surrounded by enemies.

“This is not the time, Tony,” Captain America took a step forwards, lifting his hand, but Stark ignored him as he went through his bar.

“Ah, there,” Stark selected a bottle from the mini-fridge. “Krug, not the best I have in the cellar, but it’s chilled.”

He proceeded to open the ridiculously expensive champagne.

“Stark, what are you going to do with this?” Natasha asked almost cautiously. 

Loki listened to the sounds but didn’t give them the satisfaction of turning around to see what was happening behind his back. In stead he settled on unnerving the rest of the Avengers with a mad smirk. 

Captain America’s face cringed with some mix of emotion when he met Loki’s gaze.

“You are not seriously letting him have champagne, right?” Clint was violently protesting. 

Loki’s smirk broke in a full-teeth grin at Clint’s display. The archer didn’t manage to hold his gaze, and it deeply pleased the defeated god of mischief.

“I think he deserves it, after everything he managed to do here,” the bottle popped and Iron man slowly strut to stand behind the fallen god, who was still sitting on the edge of the indent in the floor, wrists chained in front of his body. 

Loki could feel the armoured presence behind him but he refused to look up or behind him. The back of his head was tingling with anticipation for the inevitable blow and pain to blossom, expecting nothing but violence from the crude beings that had captured him. He tried not to let his smile slip, but it was losing its mirth and it probably showed.

Stark gripped the back of Loki’s hair hard and pulled him back. Loki’s body tensed and pain shot through his spine, ribs and hips where the bones were not fully healed. His abdominal muscles strained and protested as he tried to remain balanced and upright, refusing to look at Stark, and glaring straight ahead, steeling himself for whatever was to come. 

Thor took a step back as the unyielding metal grip on Loki’s hair made him slowly tilt his head back to avoid much of the pain, but Loki managed to keep his hateful glare on his adopted brother. It shouldn’t have been surprising that Thor was so quick to surrender him to torture, despite all his claims of brotherly love and care. It really shouldn’t have rankled the way it did. 

Tony yanked Loki’s head completely back, exposing his neck and causing the demi-god to tense. Loki closed his eyes tightly shut, expecting a blow to the face with the glass bottle, or something worse. But it never came. 

“Open your mouth, Rudolph,” Tony’s voice had acquired an unfamiliar steely quality, and the command startled the demi-god’s enough to crack open one eye to look at the mortal who was towering over him. 

Stark’s gaze was unforgiving. Loki sneered at him, ignoring what he’d been told to do.

“As you wish,” Stark said before unceremoniously pulling his hair even further back and tilting the bottle over his face. Fizzy alcoholic liquid began pouring straight into Loki’s eyes and down his face.

Rage and indignation immediately shook the demigod through the uncomfortable, cold, stinging feeling. He instinctively tried to struggle, despite the pain in his beaten body. But he was weak, too weak to break out of the mortals’ grasp, too weak to stand, too weak apparently to keep his mouth shut when the metal gantlet moved from his hair to his jaw and forced his mouth wide open.

Tony stopped pouring for a second and readjusted his grip from Loki’s chin to his throat, still pressing his jaw open and leaned him back, until the dark-haired demi-god’s head was propped on the suit’s upper thigh and his back was painfully arching. 

The god of mischief panted in helpless rage and indignation, looking around for a moment before Tony pressed him back all the way. Tony could see Loki’s perfect white teeth and the soft pink toungue in the cavity of his mouth, as he held his jaw wide opened. Loki struggled but was helpless, it served him right not to be able to do something as simple as closing his mouth.

Tony took a look around, gauging whether he had went too far. If anything Clint’s dark expression alone was encouragement enough to continue. Natasha was neutral, but even the Cap and Loki’s big brother stood passively, without a hint of protest for Tony’s actions. 

Tony angled the bottle to pour straight into Loki’s open mouth once again and this time didn’t stop. Loki shook his bound wrists, kicked and squirmed, choking as he tried to swallow as much liquid he could to prevent himself from drowning, but no one, not even Thor objected to the rough treatment.

Tony stopped the pouring, saving the very last bit of the champagne. 

“Want more?” He asked, waiting for those green eyes to reconnect with his again.

Loki’s expression was beyond hateful. His eyes were poison, which promised a slow, painful and throughout dissection. But Tony was way beyond getting affected by people’s expressions or threats. 

“Have the rest,” he said before gripping Loki’s hair once again despite the god’s struggling and lowered the bottle so close to his face as he pored without caring where it went, that the demi-god managed to break the bottle’s neck with his nose when they collided during a violent jerk. 

Unfortunately the champagne was finished way too quickly.

Pushing Loki’s head away with unnecessary cruelty Stark threw the bottle across the room and walked back to his place among the group of the Avengers.

There was blood on Loki’s face from where the bottle had broken. After a pause, the god of mischief began snickering maniacally and it was disturbing to see him break into laughter after having been beaten and mistreated. 

“I rather liked the taste of this champagne,” Loki’s voice was raspy and broken, but he was still laughing. “I’d love to have more on another occasion.”

Tony took a deep breath and steadied himself before he did something unreasonable.

“Prey that you don’t ever have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this post on Tumblr:  
> http://dodamx2.tumblr.com/post/23555341718/exorin-mauvemoor-anorie-lepyot-enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know who came up with this, but when I saw it, I thought it was so brilliant, that it needed a fan fic written for it!


End file.
